A song for my Shadow
by MelodyTakaTheNightmareKeeper
Summary: (Oc X Ticci Toby.) (yaoi) I was born with a strange gift. I see what no other human being have seen before. The sights, the sounds, the smells...its all so bizarre, but its normal for me. I need to remember how it feels to be a normal human being, and not some super power inhuman creature. But I don't even know if I ever was normal to begin with.


**A/N : This is the first creepypasta story that I am attempting to write and keep on this site. I published one before but no one ever read it. So I am writing this one, hoping that this one with be more successful. **

**This story contains Yaoi, meaning that it will have boy on boy action in this story.**

**Sorry for errors that is in this chapter, I miss errors easily so please ignore them.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Introduction.<strong>

_This is but one of the legends that the people speak. Long ago, far before this time of life laid a land on one of the small islands that is located south of the land we now call the United States. The island was a small land home to the creatures that we all call demons. That small land was known as the southern islands, home of the demons. They said that the southern islands always had dark storm clouds and whirlpools protecting it from intruders. If anyone had ever gotten close to the islands, the storm clouds would shoot out powerful lightning bolts to destroy any ships that dared to get too close. If that did not work, the whirlpools swallowed them whole, sending them to a dark empty void. _

_As years passed, the demons got into a war with the humans. The war lasted for almost a decade. Now the demons who once stayed on the southern islands are a rare sight, none has been spotted since the war. If there are demons from long ago, they hide in the shadows, in the shade of the trees, and in the darkness of the night. Some people say that they take the human appearance,others say that they posses the humans who are mentally weak. _

_But that is just merely a legend that the people speak of._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. <strong>

**1st P.O.V.**

I was born with a strange gift. I see what no other human being have seen before. The sights, the sounds, the smells...its all so bizarre, but its normal for me. I need to remember how it feels to be a normal human being, and not some super power inhuman creature. But I don't even know if I ever was normal to begin with.

When I was younger, I had these strange dreams. I couldn't really call them nightmares since they never woke me up in fright, but more like in confusion and curiosity. I told my parents about the dreams, but they didn't believe me nor did they really think about it. They just brushed it off, just like they did with everything else that had concerned me.

But then that's when I started to get bruises. Every night, after my tenth birthday I started to get small wounds like bruises or small harmless cuts, at first I thought it had to due with our cat and from the bullies at school that liked to beat on me. But I then realized that wasn't it.

I had never gotten bruises before from the bullies, nor had I ever got small cuts from my cat. It was from something else. When I showed the bruises and cuts to my parents, they finally got concerned for the first time in a long while.

For a few nights I had to sleep in my parent's room with my mother, while my dad slept in my room.

Nothing had happened.

After a few nights of nothing happening, my parents got mad and yelled at me for hurting myself for their attention. I was then sent back to my room and the bruises and cuts started to happen again.

After about a month or two that's when I saw it.

A dark shadow, it always stayed in the farthest side of my room. It just stood there,as if it was watching me. At first I just thought that it was the light hiting one of my toys, but that thought quickly went away when I heard something for the first time.

Laughter.

Not the kind of laughter that a kid did, but an insane laugher that you hear in horror movies. The laughter of possessed people, demons or even a insane killer that goes on a killing spree.

Again, I was scared and I told my parents. They just told me that it was just inside my head and nothing was there, but they were wrong.

I knew that there was something there with me. I could feel another prescene.

_**Would you like to play with me?**_

Those words, those were the exact words that the voice said, the same voice that had done that insane laughter.

Not having much a choice since my parents didn't believe me, I agreed...

I have been playing ever since...

_**The name is Shadow, its a nice fit isn't it?**_

Shadow, that's what he called himself.

Even though that I couldn't see his true appearance, I knew that the name would fit him.

Shadow was my first friend, all those other kids at school were nothing but rude, mindless idiots. When I was in trouble Shadow would come save me, if I was lonely Shadow would keep me company.

I know that it may sound insane and all..

But I was never sane to begin with.

When I had reached the ninth grade, which was about a year ago I came out to my parents admitting I was gay. My parents disliked that idea so what did they do? Throw me out to the streets calling me a faggot, I haven't heard of them since. Why couldn't they just accept me for who I am? I'm still same old Ethan, so why the hell does it matter that I'm gay?

Homophobs, that's why it matters. People don't understand how to accept people for their sexuality. They judge them and push them away, calling them disgusting and saying that they will burn in hell for their sins. But just because I prefer the same gender as me, that doesn't mean that I'm disgusting. Yes its different from other people, but if we were all the same then everyone would be boring. No one would have their own unique personality or whatever.

Shortly after my parents kicked me out, me and shadow had gotten a lot more closer. Since I came out about my sexuality, a lot of kids at my high school have been more mean to me. They glue papers on my locker saying Fag or Queer, the popular jocks makes kissy faces at me they even ask me out, but to them, it's some kind of cruel joke that's why I never believe anyone.

Shadow helped me out, due to his invisibility he goes out of my body for long enough to mess around with my bullies. He doesn't physically hurt them. But he trips them by tying their shoelaces together, make the water fountain spray them and makes their backpacks explode open, making everything fall out.

It may not be much, but its funny to see the people who usually bullies me struggle, wait no it's hilarious to see them struggle. Some of them even gets scared because they don't know whats going on, or they get really embarrassed.

* * *

><p>"Alright class, remember the project is due on Wednesday, so don't wait until the last minute to do it." , the sophomore English teacher said as the final bell of the day rang. The sound of paper crinkling and books closing reached th ears of sixteen year old Ethan Thomas. Brown hair that could be mistaken for black fell over his forest green eyes. Waiting until the other students left the room, Ethan got up from his seat and started to pack up.<p>

"Mister Thomas, mat I speak to you for a moment?" asked.

The brunette froze for a moment before he nodded. The teacher walked over to him and took a seat in the desk next to him.

"Your poems...they are very good, but they have a very dark nature. Is there something going on that is triggering it?" He asked.

At first Ethan stayed silent, refusing to say anything, but after a moment he broke his silence.

"My poems are simply explaining my feelings on life, just because its more darker than everyone else's doesn't mean anything." Ethan replied, his eyes narrowing slightly as he turned away from the older man, getting back to his packing.

frowned, he knew that th brunette was lying to him, but not wanting to get the boy upset he didn't push him to say more. Getting up from the desk walked back to the front of the classroom, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You may leave." He said.

Ethan scoffed and put his bookbag on his back once he got everything inside it. He walked to the door and stopped when called his name once more.

Before he could say anything spoke. "You can't hide forever."

Blinking Ethan stared at the man for a short moment before he rolled his eyes and walked out.

_As if you know anything. _

Walking down the hallway to his locker, Ethan was in a slight daze, thinking about what exactly his teacher meant by that. Shaking his head Ethan let out a small sigh.

_He doesn't know, he just assumes he does_. Ethan told himself.

Once Ethan reached his locker he frowned when he saw a familiar paper glued on his locker.

Go kill yourself faggot.

Ethan frowned and shook his head with a small sad sigh. His lock was broke off by one of the seniors who loves to make his school life hell, instead of buying a new one he just left his locker unlocked knowing that if he got a new one that one will only be broken off as well.

Grabbing his grey hoodie, Ethan then closed his locker and let out a small sigh once again. He leaned back against his locker, closing his eyes as his thoughts ran through his mind.

_**Don't stress yourself. Just let the words slip, it means nothing to you anyway so what point is there to worry about it? **_

A small smile appeared on Ethan's lips.

_You were so quiet, I thought that you disappeared on me. _

_**Don't flatter yourself kid, I was just exploring the outside world. I'm invisible you see? I can do things that you won't even know.**_

Ethan snorted and rolled his eyes as he took his bag off his back. He then put on his hoodie and was about to zip it up, but stopped when an invisible force did it for him.

_**You can't get rid of me even if you tried**_.

_That makes me happy to hear that, I remembered that I used to hate you, but now your like a brother to me. sure you can be mean and violent, but what brother isn't? Don't ever leave me because I'm not sure of I can stand another rejection and betrayal...it hurts. Its already bad enough that my parents left me just because I confessed that I like guys better than chicks._

_**Don't worry Ethan, just ignore those assholes who cause you pain, we'll be fine by ourselves.**_

_...I hope you right.._

* * *

><p><strong>AN That's the end for this chapter.**

**Please comment and tell me what you think about the first chapter. The creepypasta gang will come in the next chapter.**


End file.
